Une haine sans limite
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Tohru habite chez les Soma mais, elle ne sait encore rien de la folie d'Akito, ce monstre digne, de la mythologie ancestrale …
1. Chapter 1

Une haine sans limite

Chapitre 1 :un prince dans la tourmente

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi DDT

La note de Téya-chan :kikou mes filous, la DDT vous salue et oui c'est encore moi, et pour une fois c'est du fruit basket, une série génial, avec du Yuki+Hatsuaru je dédie cette fic a mes amis et a mes lecteurs Téya-chan

Résumer :Tohru habite chez les Soma mais, elle ne sait encore rien de la folie d'Akito, ce monstre digne, de la mythologie ancestrale …

Un prince dans la tourmente 

Yuki

Encore ces images qui me reviennent et me hantent, je n'en peux plus, je n'en dors plus, mon cœur et mon corps souffrent encore de toute ces années de souffrances chez Akito, dans cette pièce qui m'est réservée et où tant de chose se sont passées, et tant d'horrible souvenirs me transpercent comme des lames fortement aiguisées… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t-il été comme ça ; Si violent si horrible, me séparant de toute ma famille, creusant un fossé entre Ayamé et moi, entre mes proches et moi, la seule personne que j'ai vue pendant toute ces années qui était proche de moi, c'était ma grande sœur Yatsura, elle était plus vieille que Ayamé et moi, elle était chargée de s'occupé d'Akito, quant il le voulait, il aime se servir des gens pour mieux les faire souffrir, pour mieux les détruirent…

-Yuki, tu as bien dormis

-ah euh oui Tohru

-ah oui c'est vrai, tu as toujours du mal le matin

-oui…

-euh Yuki, si jamais ça ne va pas je suis là

-merci

Je ne veux pas l'embêté avec ça et de plus elle souris toujours je ne peux lui montrer des larmes …

-tiens mais pourquoi vous vous êtes levé si tôt, vous n'allez pourtant pas au lycée aujourd'hui

-Hatori nous a prévenu de la visite d'une personne de la famille

-ah oui, et de qui ?

-je ne sais pas, mais ce ne sera pas la personne que j'attend…

-et qui attendais tu Yuki ?

-oh Y..Ya ..Yatsura

-alors qui attendais tu ?

-toi…

-Yuki, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Dit-elle se jetant a mon coup

-non, non, Yatsura, calme toi, pense a ….

-oh non désolée Yuki, je te demande pardon, j'étais tellement contente que j'avais totalement oublier

-c'est rien

-vous ne faites pas partie des douze ?

-non, Tohru, je suis juste la sœur de Yuki…Enfin, moi, j'ai au moins droit a une vie sentimentale, bien que …Akito soit totalement contre…

Elle se stoppa et retira sont petit gilet, laissant apparaître son dos qui était découvert par sa robe bleue, nous montrant les traces faites pas la cravache que Akito avait utilisé sur ma personne…

-comment a t-il osé…Dis-je en tremblant, avant de m'évanouir

-Yuki !Yuki !

Tant d'image me torturent le cœur a la vue de ces blessures…

-Akito non pas la cravache criait un petit garçon venant d'un lointain souvenir

-Yuki, je t'avais dis d'être gentil, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas obéi, tu es méchant Yuki, je dois te punir…

-non, non, Akito…

-Akito !

-Yuki !

-Yatsura

-j'aimerais tant pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour que tu y dépose ta peine, mais tu te transformerais, parfois j'aurais préféré faire partie des douze…Je n'ai pas tenu mon rôle Yuki, je suis une sœur indigne car je n'ai pu te protégé, je n'ai jamais pu te réconforter et pourtant, Tohru, elle, elle y arrive sans même te prendre dans ses bras…

-Yatsura !Ne crois pas ça.

-pourtant, c'est la vérité, je n'ai empêcher Akito de te faire du mal et je le regrette

-tu n'en es pas responsable ne soit pas si injuste envers toi même, tu es ma sœur, je préfère souffrir plutôt que de te voir souffrir

-Yuki, je te demande pardon dit-elle me prenant dans ses bras

-Yara

-encore une fois tu t'es transformer, tu es mon frère pourtant je ne peux te toucher je déteste cette malédiction et je déteste Akito, je le hais plus que tout…

-Yara

-je ne veux plus jamais retourner a la maison des Soma, jamais…

.…

Hatsuaru

J'avais peur, je me dirigeais vers la maison Soma car je voulais annoncer a Akito que j'aimais Yuki, que je voulais lui avoué …Mais…

-Hatsuaru, que me vaut ta visite ?

-je voudrais te demander quelque chose Akito

-je t'écoute

-Akito, j'aime Yuki ! Je veux lui dire

-imbécile dit-il sortant sa cravache, Yuki est a moi !dit-il me frappant de tout ses forces

-ahhh

…

Shiguré

il y avait trop de problème dans cette maison, ça manquait de bonne humeur, il fallait que Ayamé vienne pour mettre de l'ambiance et surtout pour m'empêcher de dormir a encore me faire des choses pas bien, sous la couette et oui comme tout être normalement conditionné j'était en manque

-Ayamé c'est moi

-tiens Shiguré, je t'ai manquer ?

-tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point

-dis-moi il y a beaucoup de bruit derrière toi

-oui Yatsura est là, Yuki se sent mal et Kagura embête Kyo, et Momiji est avec Tohru

-en quelque sorte tu t'ennuie

-oui

-mais j'ai promis a Yatsura de ne plus embêter Yuki

-je suis chez moi et il faudra qu'il s'habitue a ta présence Ayamé car je compte bien ne plus te laisser partir

-Shiguré, je pensais que c'étais juste sexuel entre nous

-je n'ai jamais dis le contraire

-je ferme la boutique et j'arrive…

-a tout a l'heure mon Yaya

-vivement ce soir mon toutou…

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

-garde des grognement pour ce soir

Je raccrocha et me retrouva face a Kyo

-ne me dit pas que t'a appelé Ayamé

-mais non

…

Tohru

-surtout reste là Momiji

-oui Tohru

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Yuki

-Yatsura ?Ah Yuki !

-Tohru !

-eh bien, je vais vous laisser !

-non, tu reste !

-non

-qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-elle est triste, c'est le mal qui la ronge depuis notre enfance, il lui ont effacé la mémoire plusieurs fois mais bizarrement Yatsura ce rappel toujours de tout, il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire, il semblerais que Yatsura soit destinée a faire partie des douze dans l'avenir….

Yatsura

Je venais d'entendre les dernières paroles de Yuki, faire partie des douze…Akito serait bien contant et une raison de plus pour que mon mariage n'aie pas lieu, je descendis les escaliers et arriva devant Shiguré

-faire partie des douze….dis-je avant de m'évanouir

-Yatsura

Faire partie des douze c'est impossible, cela voudrait dire que Hatori !

…

Shiguré

-Yatsura….

-qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-elle est arrivée, elle a dit faire partie des douze…et elle s'est évanouie

-elle a entendu ce qu'a dit Yuki a Tohru dis Momiji sortant de la cage d'escalier

-elle sait qu'elle est destinée a faire partie des douze ?

-il semblerais Kagura

-qu'allons nous faire ?

-nous n'allons rien dire et si elle y fait allusion nous lui dirons qu'elle a rêver

-mais Yuki

-Yatsura est trop fragile, elle se détruira avant même sa première transformation

-c'est toi qui l'a décidé Yuki

-comme tu le dit

-oh j'ai encore eux un trou noir, c'est ça, je me rappel plus de rien depuis que j'ai quitter la chambre de Yuki

-elle a des étourdissement du a ses nombreux effacement de mémoire

-ahhh

-Yatsura !

-pitier ne casser pas ma maison

-riko

-je t'ai dis de ne plus fréquenter les Soma

-mais Riko c'est ma famille

-je sais et je sais aussi ce qu'ils ont fait a Hatori et Kana

-mais c'est Akito ce n'est pas eux

-mais cette famille ne veut pas de nous

-mon frère n'a rien a voir la dedans

-excuse moi, mais j'ai peur de te perdre

-tu ne me perdra pas Riko

-partons s'il te plaît !

-vous avez entendu mon chef je dois y aller

-oui

Yatsura est finalement partie et les discutions sur son dos on commencer

-pauvre Riko le jour ou Yara prendra sa nouvel apparence dans ses bras !

-ce jour est plus proche que l'on ne crois

-que veux tu dire, Yuki ?

-ce soir Yara prendra sa nouvel apparence

-ce soir, et pourquoi ?

-ne le sentez vous pas il y a exactement 21 seconde qu'il n'y a plus douze signe

-c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux, c'est affreux !

-quoi ?je comprends pas !

-Tohru, Momiji, Kagura, sortez un instant

-mais

-sortez !

-c'est affreux, c'est affreux ma pauvre maison, un chat, un chien, un rat…ça passait déjà mais ça, mon dieu, ma pauvre maison un.…

-tais toi Shiguré…. Il n'y a plus que ta fichue baraque qui t'intéresse

-Yuki ?

-Il y a trois choses importantes dans ma vie et je ne tolérais pas qu'on préfère une maison a ses personnes

-salut

-Ayamé

-encore toi

…

Yara

Dans un petit parc éloigner de tout, j'étais avec Riko, tranquillement assis dans l'herbe, la nuit tombait le ciel s'assombrissait et tout les gens était rentrer chez eux, Riko me parlait tendrement …

-tu sais j'ai peut-être fait une erreur mais je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime dit-il se jetant dans mes bras

-Riko écarte toi de moi

-qu'est-ce que…

-va t'en ne me regarde pas

J'étais a présent un monstre, un monstre hideux de trois mettre de haut

-Riko, ne me regarde pas

-explique moi

-c'est la malédiction des Soma, désormais je ne peut plus t'aimer Riko je fais partie des douze…

Yuki

La nuit était tombée, tout le monde était couché mais moi je ne l'était pas j'attendais Yara, elle allait venir, je le savais, quand soudain des coup et des plaintes furent émis a la porte, je l'ouvris et trouva Yara en pleure…

-Yuki dit-elle se jetant a mon coup mais rien ne se passa

-je m'en doutais

-je suis un monstre

-non, Yara

-Yatsura !

-Riko, va t'en !

-Yatsura

-elle s'est transformée

-alors j'avais pas rêver

-non Yara

-Yatsura…

-va t'en Riko

-tu ne peux pas me demander ça dit-il se jetant sur elle

-non ma maison dit Shiguré poussant Yara dans le jardin

Yara prit alors la forme gigantesque d'un dragon digne de toute les légendes d'une couleur bleutée et les ailes au reflet d'argent

-ahhhh dit Tohru suivant l'évolution des yeux avant de s'évanouir

-tu es fier Riko

-pardon

-je crois que je vais te faire effacé….Hatori….

-oui tu as compris, Hatori est mort

Yatsura se replia sur elle même nous tourna le dos et pleura avant de progressivement redevenir humaine et je déposa délicatement un peignoir sur son dos

-merci Yuki, Riko approche…

Elle déposa la main sur ses yeux comme pour effacé sa mémoire

-nous nous sommes disputé Riko tu dois partir et ne plus jamais venir me voir adieu Riko

Elle entra alors dans la maison, adressa successivement un regard a moi et Ayamé, un regard qui voulait dire « je n'ai plus que vous »

Juste après Riko est partit, tout est redevenu calme

…

Shiguré

-maintenant que tout est calme Shiguré peut-être que nous pourrions reprendre ou nous en étions

-après tout c'est pour ça que tu es venu non

-ça ne va pas

Je resta un moment sans répondre avant de l'embrasser passionnément

-tu ne m'avais…jamais…embrasser

-Ayamé, je ne veux plus être simplement ton objet

-Shiguré !

-je me fout des petites lycéenne et des femmes, c'est toi que j'aime et là je ne joue pas a un jeu ridicule

-embrasse moi…

Fin du chapitre 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Une haine sans limite

Chapitre 2 :Adieu Hatori

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi DDT

La note de Téya-chan :kikou mes filous, la DDT vous salue et oui c'est encore moi, et pour une fois c'est du fruit basket, une série génial, avec du Yuki+Hatsuaru je dédie cette fic a mes amis et a mes lecteurs, ainsi qu'a Paul et Sébastien et une dédicace particulière à Lulu grâce a qui vous avez la suite de cette histoire Téya-chan

Résumer :Hatori décéder Yara endosse la malédiction de plein fouet, mais la mort d'Hatori cache une drôle de vérité, sais t'on vraiment de quoi est capable Akito Haru avouera t-il a Yuki qu'il est beaucoup plus que ce qu' il croit, Akito récupéra t-il Yuki…A vous de découvrir….

Adieu Hatori 

Yara

Une grande pièce, le noir totale, au fond de celle-ci, deux ombre qui se dispute violemment …A cause de moi, c'est de moi qu'elles parlent, je me rapproche doucement, je veux savoir qui ils sont et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'Hatori et de Akito, je me rapproche encore pour mieux entendre leur cris qui se mêlent au silence…

-tu m'as trahi Hatori, tu m'as trahi…

-je n'ai fais que mon devoir, en la sauvant

-ce n'est qu'une ingrate, une rien du tout, elle ne méritait pas que tu la sauve …A présent je vais trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre …

-vous ne l'aurez jamais, si vous faites ça vous perdrez votre place

-mais Hatori, réfléchi, on sait toujours faire du mal, même si c'est par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'as déçu trop de fois Hatori, mais cette fois tu vas m'être utile, si je compte bien la seule personne qui pourrais être maudite par l'esprit du dragon pour l'instant s'appelle Yatsura

-hein, vous me tueriez…

-non je te tue…dit-il le transperçant d'un énorme katana

- noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn !!!Hatori !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un rêve ou une révélation de réalité, après l'avoir défigurer Akito l'aurait-il tuer, pourquoi ?

-Yara pourquoi tu as crié dit Yuki entrant dans la chambre

-rien

-tu es sûre

-oui, attends moi en bat j'arrive tout de suite

-tu es toute pâle

-c'est rien c'est juste un cauchemar

-tu as rêver d'Hatori, hein ?

-Yuki, viens là !

-oui dit-il s'asseyant a mes côtés

-tu sais la seule chose qui me rends heureuse a ce jour ?

-non

-c'est qu'a présent je peux te prendre dans mes bras dit-elle exécutant sa dernière parole

-Yara…

-et moi je peux avoir un câlin ?

-Aya fout la paix au gens baka

-tu m'aime pas hein

-aller tout les deux dehors, je vous rejoins en bas dés que je suis prête

-et ma question ?

-Aya !

-ok…

C'étais une bonne question, mais je n'en connaissais pas la réponse, en voulais-je a Ayamé de nous avoir laisser seul ou d'avoir été égoïste, quand on est élevé par des égoïstes, c'est pardonnable, non ? C'est aussi mon frère, et je le connais, pas comme je le devrais mais je sais ce qu'il est, et toute cette peine qu'il cache, derrière ses extraversions, Ayamé, je l'aime, mais je le hais aussi, mais l'amour et la haine sont-ils si différent…

Ayamé

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être rejeté et pas aimé, j'ai peur d'être seul, et de finalement sombré encore plus, je suis d'apparence trompeuse extraverti, mais au fond de moi je suis tellement seul et maintenant Hatori n'est plus là pour me rassuré et Shiguré, je n'arrive pas a comprendre si il est sincère avec moi…

Yuki

Je suis redescendu au côté de Ayamé sans même échanger un mot avec lui, Je me suis installé au côtés de Haru, et lui demanda pourquoi ils était tous là

-Haru pourquoi tout le monde est là ?

-Shiguré a téléphoner, il arrive il sais la cause de la mort d'Hatori

Momiji, n'était pas loin, il y avais aussi Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu et Kagura …

-bonjour tout le monde

-alors ?(tous)

Un peu plus silencieuse, Yara descendit lentement les escaliers écoutant les révélations de Shiguré

-Hatori s'est officiellement suicidé hier soir

-tu sais parfaitement que c'est faut puisque toi, tu sais tout de ce qui c'est passé hier

-Yara ! arrête

-c'est le dieux, qui a tuer le sauveur et tout le monde le sais et moi je fais le serment que je tuerais le dieux, ou plutôt la…

-non Yara

-excuse moi je vais quitté ta maison Shiguré

-attends, excusez moi

-n'essaie pas de me retenir dit-elle arrivant dans la pièce adjacente avec Shiguré

-et ou va tu aller ?

-loin

-Yara, tu ne peux pas, écoute tu sais comme moi le secret d'Akito et apparemment le pouvoir de Hatori-san t'es revenu, tu as vu sa mort n'est-ce pas ?

-oui, je vais aller voir Akito

-pour lui dire quoi

-que moi aussi je peux être un garçon si elle préfère

-ce n'est pas bien

-et pourquoi, elle aurais le droit au bonheur, après qu'elle aie obliger Kuréno a violé Yuki

-Quoi ???…va la tuer délivre nous tous…

-arigato Shiguré-san

Quelque heure plus tard résidence principale des Sôma

-Akito…

-tiens voilà le dragon

-omae o korosu

-hum des menaces, mais… qu'est-ce que cet tenue ?

-moi aussi je peux être un garçon tu sais

-que cherche tu Yara…

-a te faire payer pour tout le mal que tu nous a fais Yuki, a Hatori et a moi…

-et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? demanda Kuréno apparaissant entre nous

-pourquoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu l'aimes ???Arrête donc d'agir par pitié Kuréno, en sachant que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre

-arrête tu dis trop de conneries ?

-Raïrimoro, après tous ce que elle t'a obliger de faire a Yuki

-mais Yatsura, qui t'as dis que je l'avais obliger

-Akito

-c'est Kuréno qui a insisté pour que j'achète Yuki

-tu mens, pourquoi, tu fais ça ?

-par pitié Kuréno

-Yara donne moi ton arme, c'est moi qui vais la tuer…

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Une haine sans limite

Chapitre 3 :Ayamé pas bête juste besoin qu'on l'aime

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi DDT

La note de Téya-chan :kikou mes filous, la DDT vous salue et oui c'est encore moi, et pour une fois c'est du fruit basket, une série génial, avec du Yuki+Hatsuaru et même peut-être quelque souvenir de Yuki je dédie cette fic a mes amis et a mes lecteurs Téya-chan

Résumer :La situation tourne mal chez les Sôma, Yara et Kuréno se décide a tuer Akito, mais une bonne parole inattendue la sauve Haru avouera t-il a Yuki qu'il est beaucoup plus que ce qu' il croit, Akito récupéra t-il Yuki…A vous de découvrir….

Ayamé pas bête juste besoin qu'on l'aime

Yara

-je ne donne mon arme a personne Kuréno

-alors tire tue la

-non ne fais pas ça Yara

-Aya ?

-arrête Yara ça ne mène a rien, si tu la tue nous resterons maudit à jamais

-Kuréno va la retrouver, elle te manque, tu n'es plus maudit Kuréno tu as le droit de partir

-tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser Kuréno, tu l'as promis, tu dois rester près de moi…KURENO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ça suffit je crois qu'on s'est fais assez de mal, Akito, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de faire la paix toi et moi ?

-appel Shiguré, je veux le voir et j'accepte de te laisser tranquille

-viens Yara

…

Akito

Que faire a présent, Kuréno n'est plus là, Shiguré aime Aya je suis seule, j'aurais Yuki

…

Yara

-Ayamé ?

-oui Yara

-je pense que l'on doit parler sérieusement nous deux

-ah oui

-tu sais ce matin tu m'as posé une question

-oui, je t'ai demander si tu m'aimais !

-et bien je vais te répondre

-je t'écoute

-je t'aime Aya, mais parfois je te déteste, de ne pas être toi même, de tes erreurs passées, je t'en veux toujours un peu, mais je sais parfaitement que tu souffre beaucoup et ça me blesse de te voir souffrir et je tiens a toi

-Yara et cette fois tu vas me faire un câlin

-oui et avec une promesse de toi

-laquelle ?

-je veux que tu leur montre ton vrai visage, ne te cache plus derrière le grand Ayamé, montre nous le véritable

-c'est promis Yara

…

Kuréno

J'ai finalement errer sans but dans la ville, me demandant ce qu'était cette situation a mes yeux, de qui étais-je vraiment amoureux et finalement je me retrouva devant un petit studio que je connaissais bien, pour avoir beaucoup de fois tenter d'apercevoir Arisa Liotani, mais cette fois conscient de ce qui se passait dans mon cœur, j'ai frapper a la porte

-Kuréno

-Arisa je…

-entre…

…

Akito

Je l'ai attendu longuement et il est enfin arrivé…

-alors qu'as tu encore ?

-j'avais envie de te voir Shiguré dit-elle d'un air mélancolique

-et pour quel motif ma chère ?

-est-ce que tu m'aime encore Shiguré ?

-Akito, il ne faut pas que tu aie mal au cœur, si je te dis que je suis amoureux d'une autre personne

-je le tuerais

-ce n'est pas la solution, tu as déjà tuer Hatori, a cause du fait qu'il a sauver Yara de tes coups, je crois que les douze ne t'aime pas, ils te haïssent et moi aussi a présent …

-Shiguré ne pars pas toi aussi

-aussi, Kuréno a ouvert ses ailes enfin…

- Shiguré

…

Yara

-alors Shiguré maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous ramené

-pourquoi vous êtes venu comment ?

-a pied

-a pied de la maison, décidément la colère te fais faire des grandes choses Yara dommage que ce n'est pas toujours comme ça…

-c'est une façon de parler a ta belle sœur l'écrivain

-un conseil mon amour ne la met pas en colère tu sais de quoi elle est capable…

Akito

-Aller me chercher Yuki tout de suite

-oui monsieur

-il est a moi et personne ne me le prendra même pas Yatsura Soma, ni même Hatsuaru je les hais, et je les haïrais encore Yuki est a moi et a moi seule il m'appartient a tout jamais …

Yuki

Quand Shiguré se présenta dans l'allée avec la voiture et a bord Yara et Aya une voiture noir démarra en trombe, voiture où je me trouvais a présent et stress qui m'envahissait car cette voiture qui m'emmenais était destinée a aller chez Akito et a cette heure Hatori ne serait plus là pour me sauver…

Yatsura

Nous sommes entrer dans la maison mais elle était vide ce n'est qu'après avoir fouiller chaque recoin que nous avons retrouvé Tohru inanimée sur le sol

-Tohru, Tohru, réveille toi

-ils…ils ont enlever Yuki et Kyo il vont l'enfermer

-qui ?qui ?

-Akito

-Shiguré je te fait confiance occupe toi d'elle

-tu ne va pas y aller seul

-si…je…

-Yara ?

-ces voix….

-oh non elle n'est pas assez forte elle entant les plaintes des torturés que Akito a laminé et que Hatori a soigné elle s'affaiblit

-Yuki ?

-Haru, Akito l'a enlever !

-non ! Yuki

-attends Haru

-pas le temps d'attendre il va lui faire du mal…

Akito

-alors Yuki, ce n'est pas bien tu ne voulais pas venir c'est un fait tu a besoin d'une leçon

-Kuréno n'est plus là, tu ne me violera plus par correspondance

-en es tu si sure Yuki ?

-quoi ?

-amenez moi le chat

Je m'approcha alors de Yuki qui était agenouiller au sol pieds et poings lié et lui découpa chacun de ses vêtements de façon a ce qu'il soit nu a l'arrivée du chat puant, mon serviteur propulsa alors Kyo au milieu de la pièce de Yuki…

Kyo

Quand je suis atterris dans cette pièce Yuki était nu sur le sol et Akito me regardais avec un air plus sadique que jamais

-bonjour chat galeux

-Yuki ?

-je vais vous détacher tout les deux et tu va me rendre un service Kyo

-lequel ?

-viol le !

-quoi ?

-tu refuserais

-et pourquoi tu ne le fait pas toi même

-car je n'en ai pas les moyens dit-il ouvrant grand son kimono et d'après ce que je vis c'était elle …

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Une haine sans limite

Chapitre 4 : le sadisme d'Akito

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi DDT

La note de Téya-chan :kikou mes filous, la DDT vous salue et oui c'est encore moi, et pour une fois c'est du fruit basket, une série génial, avec du Yuki+Hatsuaru et même peut-être quelque souvenir de Yuki je dédie cette fic a mes amis et a mes lecteurs Téya-chan

Résumer :Akito enlève Yuki et Kyo, et force le chat a se faire la souris face a

Des armes et a des menaces concernant Tohru a feu Kyo n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'y résoudre…

le sadisme d'Akito

~Yuki~

-Alors le chat tu va le faire ou je dois te tuer

-je préfère mourir !

-et si je m'attaquais a Tohru !

Je vis Kyo hésité un instant avant de ce tourner vers moi

-pardon Yuki, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne a Tohru

-compris

j'avais une idée en tête une idée qui ferait penché la balance, mais Akito semblait toujours tout prévoir et cette fois elle avait vraiment tout prévu…une mutinerie ne servirais a rien…En effet, la pièce qui depuis mon enfance m'est réservée avait subit quelque modification a la pointe de la technologie, Akito appuya alors sur le bouton situé sur le bras de son fauteuil et une cage de verre se dressa au milieu de la pièce nous séparant d'elle et des issues, des armes, des spots et des camera sortirent du plafond …

-aller en route on a pas toute la journée, n'oubliez pas je suis puissante et je tuerais Tohru Honda si vous ne m'obéissez pas

-pardon Yuki dit-il détachant mes pieds avant de me coucher sur le petit matelas

Kyo prit alors mon membre dans ses mains avant de parcourir mon corps de sa langue en gageant un vas et viens de mon membre guider pas sa main après un long moment il descendit a mon entrejambe me taillant une pipe que je ne pouvais trouver a mon goût…ça me faisait mal de revivre ça, tellement mal, après ça comment pourrais-je m'offrir a Haru alors que d'autre mains et d'autre regards mon souillés…Et Akito regardais encore une fois le spectacle avec sadisme et après de dures souffrances le pire est arrivé le viol s'est clôturer, Kyo m'a pénétré ….. Une fenêtre s'est alors ouverte avec trois personnes derrière

-vous arrivé juste attend Yara, Aya, Haru…regarder quel spectacle il ne se sont jamais aussi bien entendu dit-elle en riant

Quel honte être ainsi nu, désarmé devant les trois personnes qui compte le plus a vos yeux et enfin depuis tellement de temps une larmes s'écoula de mes yeux suivie de bien d'autres…

~Haru~

je resta sans bouger face a ce que je voyais, c'était horrible mon pauvre Yuki…Yara tomba a genoux avant de s'écrouler en boule

-Yara lève toi, ne t'agenouille pas devant cette ordure

-tu as raison Aya

Yara s'est relevée et a eu un changement de comportement digne de tout les gens de son signe…Elle s'est mise a frapper dans la vitre en hurlant des choses insensée

-Akito salope je vais te tuer tu m'entends je te tuerais de mes mains assassins tu as tué mon ami et tu viol mon frère par correspondance, je te tuerais pour tout le mal que tu nous fais sale pute je te hais, je te hais ….

-quoi ?

-oui le dieu est une déesse, et une pouf, je te hais Akito la meilleur des choses que Kuréno aie faite c'est de te laisser et Ren a toujours eu raison…

-STOP, enfermez, le chat puant dans sa cage et apportez moi ma cravache, tu vas me payer tes affronts Yatsura Soma…

Kyo fut emmener par trois personne suivit de ses vêtements( non il n'avait pas de jambe !lol) Akito s'est approchée de Yuki sa cravache a la main

-non tu ne l'approchera pas avec cette chose

Yara s'est alors reculée avant de jeté un coup de pied dans la vitre qui se brisa

-lâche se fouet ! lâche le tout de suite …

~Yuki~

Yara s'est alors élevée entre moi et Akito avant de lui prendre la cravache de force et que Haru me rejoigne

-tu as l'air moins maligne comme ça

-non ne me frappe pas je tuerais Riko

-les menaces ça ne me fait pas peur elle la frappa une première fois, tu m'a trop longtemps intimidée, et frappée, c'est terminé, tu ne le touchera plus les coups s'enchaînèrent et Yara ne s'arrêtait plus elle frappait, elle frappait …

-Yara arrête

-non, non s'en ai trop plus jamais elle ne te fera du mal

Elle pris l'arme posée sur la chaise et lui explosa la cervelle

-pose cette arme maintenant Yara elle ne fera plus de mal

Elle lâcha l'arme qui tomba au sol

-Yuki, je l'ai tuer, j'ai tuer un être humain de sang froid

-viens Yara on va chercher Kyo

-oui allons chercher Kyo

~Kyo~

Je m'était rhabiller, je me sentait mal d'avoir fait ça et maintenant seul dans le pavillon du chat je savais que je n'en sortirais plus s'était la fin, adieu ma jolie Tohru je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, c'est alors qu'un bruit énorme me sortait de mes pensées

-et le dragon t'aurais pu frapper

-pardon de te sauver le chat

-quoi ?

-le dieu est mort, je l'ai tuer, viens ! partons Kyo Tohru t'attends

-Yara

-dépêche toi !

-mais tout va recommencer nous devrons attendre la naissance d'un nouveau dieux et nous serons maudit a jamais

- tu crois ça

-Shiguré

-Tohru

- la prophétie disait que seule l'amour arrêterais le dieu, mais elle n'avait pas dit sous quelle forme

- donc c'est quand nos sentiments se sont rejoint que le charme s'est rompu

-il y a eu trois étapes la peur de Yuki la protection de Yara qui a compléter se sentiments et la disparition du dieu par la main de Yara a définitivement tuer la malédiction…

-donc c'est terminé

-c'est sure ?

-tout est fini mon amour, je te jure que je te protègerais …

-oh Shiguré, mon prince je savais que tu me protègerais mon amour ….

-yes « ensemble »

-ça ne s'arrêtera jamais

-non Kyo crois moi ça ne fait que commencer

-elle a raison puisque je suis avec lui sérieusement

-pardon

-ne fait pas le choquer Yuki, je connais tes secrets

« rire »

quelque année plus tard

~Yuki~

On dit souvent que tout fini par des rires, dans ma vie rien ne s'était jamais passer comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, je suis amoureux, je suis heureux ma sœur et mon frère son avec moi, c'est pas toujours la joie mais nous sommes heureux sans contrainte, nous ne sommes plus malheureux et prisonnier, nous sommes heureux et libre et tout ça c'est grâce a elle, ma sœur Yatsura, la seule femme qui contra jamais pour moi, car mon cœur appartiens a un autre hommes, Haru, et Aya est avec Shiguré et elle l'a retrouver, la vie est belle et je suis heureux …

Fin


End file.
